Todo comenzara a partir de hoy
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Cuando nuestros adorados guerreros regresaron del digimundo no pararon sus aventura. Agua con todos juntos en la misma escuela será una locura de Diversion, amor y amistad. "Nosotros nos conocimos en una aventura pero todo comenzara a partir de hoy"
1. El planteo de la situación en general

Bueno, dedicado a Mitzuki-kazami porque estuvo esperando mucho tiempo par esta historia XD

* * *

_**~"Nosotros, y yo, nos conocimos es una aventura. Pero en realidad todo comenzara a partir de hoy"~**_

Después de todo lo ocurrido en el mundo digital los chicos fueron muy unidos, como su aventura había sido casi a principios del año escolar tuvieron que esperar a que este terminara para poder insistirles a sus padres que los cambiaran a una misma escuela. Kouji, JP y Zoe fueron los que lograron que los cambiaran mas rápido ya que sus padres al ver que habían echo nuevos amigos aceptaron gustosos. Takuya, Tommy y Kouichi fueron los que tuvieron problemas, el castaño tuvo que aceptar mil y un tratos de su madre para que fuera a recoger a Shinya después de que saliera, Tommy les dijo a sus padres que los chicos podrían llevarlo a casa ya que JP vivía unas cuadras mas lejos pero pasaba por ahí y Kouichi después de mucho planear hizo que Tomoko y Kousei estuvieran de acuerdo, de todas formas Tomoko siempre quiso que Kouichi fuera feliz y aunque le doliera el orgullo fue con Kousei y hablo sobre la situación al fin llegando a un acuerdo.

Como Zoe ya no quería volver a encerrarse en un grupo fue la primera en hacer nuevos amigos- mas bien amigas- como Hotaru una chica de cabello negro, ojos ámbar, de la misma estatura que Zoe y de tez morena. Mitzuki era otra de las amigas de Zoe, ella era alta y con el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafes y piel morena clara. Los chicos fácilmente se hicieron amigos de ellas, poco después Tommy conoció a Yuzuki una chica de su salón que tenía el cabello pelirrojo amarrado en dos trenzas, ojos verdes, tez clara y unos pocos centímetros mas pequeña que el chico, JP les presento a una chica que iba con el a un grupo de magia y la reencontró en la escuela, su nombre era Lin;ella era de su edad, con la tez clara, ojos cafés, cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y usaba lentes.

Como algunas de las clases eran opcionales los chicos se dividieron en varias: Kouichi y Zoe en dibujo, Takuya y Hotaru en música, Kouji y Mitzuki en basketball,JP y Lin en cocina y Tommy y Yuzuki en natación. Cada uno fue descubriendo mas del otro y se habían vuelto muy unidos. En ese año JP y Lin estaban en segundo de secundaria, los demás en primero excepto por Tommy y Yuzuki que iban en sexto de primaria. Un día JP les dio una sorpresa, los chico estaban hablando tranquilamente y vieron como Lin y JP llegaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Chicos que esta sucediendo aquí?- dijo Hotaru con voz picara. Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

- JP/Lin y yo somos novios- dijeron al unísono. Esto sorprendió a los otros 10 se quedaran sorprendidos pero inmediatamente comenzaron a felicitar a ambos. Para celebrar las chica organizaron una pijamada en casa de Lin y los chicos irían a casa de JP.

**~En casa de Lin~**

-Lin, nunca me espere eso de ti- dijo Hotaru con voz picara

-¿En serio?- dijo ella- JP y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿No sospecharon si quiera un poco que estuviéramos saliendo?

-Yo si- dijo Yuzuki- Es casi tan evidente como yo y Tom..-se callo inmediatamente al notar que no se había callado cuando debía

-¿¡Que?!- gritaron todas.

- Nada- dijo ella apenada con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas.

- Tu y Tommy,¿Están saliendo?- le pregunto Zoe

- No...Nosotros...yo...no... Tommy...el...y..- empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido

-Eso es un si- dijo Mitzuki

-Etto...pues si- dijo agachando la cabeza y sonrojandose al máximo.

-Esta juventud de ahora- exclamo Hotaru en tono de burla.

-¿Y cuando planeaban decirnoslo?- pregunto Lin

-Pues cuando se formalizara

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Zoe

-Bueno pues, hac días estaba cenando con mis papas- comenzó Yuzuki- Me dijeron que me había llegado una carta. Me la dieron y decía: "De: Tommy. Para:Yuzuki" preferí guardarla y abrirla después. Cuando acabamos subí a mi cuarto y la abrí. Tenía un copo de nieve encerrado en un corazón que decía: "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y pues al siguiente día llegue a la escuela y en cuanto Tommy me vio se sonrojo y yo me abalance sobre el y lo abrace y me dijo:" ¿Eso es un si?" y yo le respondí que claro y pues prácticamente llevamos 2 días

-Ay amor joven- suspiraron las demás chicas.

-Aunque creo que Tommy no es muy romántico- dijo Hotaru

-Fue algo lindo - dijo Yuzuki sonriendo.

-Y a ti Lin, ¿Como te pidió JP?- pregunto Zoe

-Pues..

**~Con los chicos~**

- Amigo fuiste el primero en dar el paso- dijo Takuya

-No es cierto- dijo Tommy en un susurro que los demás pudieron escuchar.

-¿Que?- dijeron JP y Takuya sorprendidos.

-Cierto ellos no nos ayudaron-dijo Kouji

-¿En que?- pregunto JP

-En que Tommy le pidiera a Yuzuki ser su novia- respondió Kouichi

-¿Ya se lo pediste?- se sorprendió Takuya con algo de reproche en su voz.

-Bueno no exactamente yo en persona- dijo Tommy

-Fue por una carta que yo tuve que hacer- dijo Kouichi

-Y yo entregar- le siguió Kouji- Por que el guerrero del hielo no quiso ir a casa de la Luna tierna* para hacerlo

-Bueno...Me da pena-dijo Tommy nervioso

- A ti te sucede lo mismo con Mitzuki no te quejes de mi.

-B-bueno- dijo un Koji sonrojado- N-no me sucede lo m-mismo

-Tu nerviosismo muestra otra cosa

-Koji nervioso y Mitzuki tímida, son tal para cual- dijo Takuya

-C-cállate tu y Hotaru están igual

-H-Hotaru es mi a-amiga- se defendió Takuya- Yo no me enamore de una chica que conocí hace años- dijo viendo a Kouichi.

-¿¡Te gusta Zoe?!- dijeron los otros.

-¡No!- grito Kouichi sonrojado- Solo es mi amiga, como mi hermana

-Si claro- dijo Tommy sarcástico- Acéptalo Kouichi te gusta

-¿Cuando dejaste de ser tan inocente?-le replico el gemelo mayor.

-Desde que los conocí- dijo Tommy- ¿Y tu como le pediste a Lin, JP?

- Pues como ya la conocía antes en un curso de verano de magia, teníamos mas o menos 10 años y pues nos hicimos amigos, cuando el curso acabo pues perdimos contacto y el año siguiente no fui.

**~Casa de Lin~**

-Al año siguiente de que conocí a JP fui de nuevo para volver a verlo pero el no había ido. Como ya no veía a JP pues pensé que ya no lo iba a volver a ver y hasta ahora la volví a ver- acabo Lin feliz.

-Pero todavía no nos dices como te pidió JP- demando Yuzuki

**~Casa de JP~**

-Como los dos quedamos juntos en salón y en cocina pues pudimos conocernos mejor y platicar de que nos había pasado en el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Tenemos mucho en común de lo que no sabia y pues me enamore de ella.

**~Casa de Lin~**

-Sin darme cuenta me enamore de JP, pero fue el típico problema de que me daba miedo decirle mis sentimientos porque fuera a arruinar nuestra amistad entonces no dije nada aunque por dentro me doliera ocultar lo que sentía

**~Casa de JP~**

-Me arriesgue a arruinar nuestra amistad y ayer le compre un ramo de rosas y le dije que si quería ser mi novia a la salida de la escuela.

**~Casa de Lin~**

-Yo estaba sorprendida pero cuando reaccione le dije que si- finalizo ella

-Ay que lindos- exclamaron las demás

**~Casa de JP~**

-Por lo menos tu no necesitaste ayuda- dijo Kouji viendo a Tommy.

-Callate yo tengo que ayudarte ahora con Mitzuki- respondió el menor

-N-no, no tienes que hacerlo

-Claro que si esa fue tu condición por ayudarme- dijo el menor haciendo que Kouji le tapara la boca sonrojado.

-Bueno Tommy creo que ya estas delirando un poco, mejor vamos afuera para que puedas tomar algo de aire- Kouji prácticamente arrastro a Tommy fuera de la habitación aun con la boca tapada.

**~Casa de Lin~**

-Así que diganme, Hotaru y Mitzuki.¿ Cuando van a dar el paso?- les pregunto Zoe.

-Si nos dijeras con quien a lo mejor y te decimos- dijo Mitzuki ocultando su sonrojo, cosa que Hotaru no logra ya que con esa pregunta sus pensamientos asociaron al chico Kanbara.

-¿Pues con quien mas?- dijo Lin.- Con Takuya- señalo a Hotaru la cual ya no podía estar mas roja- Y con Kouji- señalo ahora a Mitzuki haciendo que ella de sonrojara

-Y claro, con Kouichi- señalo finalmente a Zoe.

-¿¡Yo y Kouichi?!- dijo, la nada discreta,Zoe.- Pff..Que cosas dices Lin.- sonrió ocultando su nerviosismo pero su tono rojo la delataba. Yuzuki se acerco a ella viendome fijamente, Zoe sonrió esperando que no la descubrieran.

-¡Te gusta!- grito al fin la menor. Después hizo lo mismo con Mitzuki y Hotaru.- ¡Te gusta Takuya y a ti Kouji!- siguió gritando emicionada.

-¡ Pero claro que no!- gritaron las tres sonrojadas

- Ya aceptenlo- dijo Lin acomodandose los lentes. Así la habitación se lleno de murmullos de: "Claro que no, tal vez, mas o menos, bueno si, ya callense, ¿Y a ustedes qu les importa?, etc"

- ¿Y si nos gustaran que?- dijo despreocupada Mitzuki.

-Solo avisen cuando den el paso- dijo Yuzuki sonriendo. Las otras tres se volvieron a sonrojar.

**~Casa de JP (afuera XD)~**

-Tomoki- desde ahí el chico supo que tenía problemas, nunca le llamaba así - ¿¡ que demonios te sucede?!- le grito sacudiendolo por los hombros.

-Fue algo que salió de mi naturalmente- le dijo algo pálido.

-¡Sabes que quería que fuera una sorpresa para los chicos! Igual que tu y JP- le siguio reclamando ahora ya soltandolo.

- Bueno, bueno. Nadie se lo tomo en serio, pensaron que era una broma no te preocupes- dijo el tratando de calmarlo.

- Mas te vale- le dijo empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de JP de nuevo.

**~En casa de Lin~**

-Aquí estamos Yuzuki y yo para hacer cuanto plan se pueda para que estén con sus amores- dijo Lin señalandolas a ellas con una mano en la cadera en una pose muy determinada.

-Mejor solo dejen que las cosa pasen a su tiempo- dijo Hotaru con una gotita cayendo por su frente.

**~Casa de JP~**

-Entonces, Kouichi- dijo JP- ¿Te gusta Zoe?- El chico se sonrojo completamente por la repentina pregunta de su amigo.

- Pero claro que no- dijo el aunque seguía sonrojado.

- Takuya, ¿Tu que dices?- le dijo JP.

- Le gusta- dijo este despreocupadamente.

- No como a ti Hotaru- se defendió el chico.

- Hotaru...ella...no...ella...yo- un sonrojado Takuya no respondía a otra cosa mas que a balbucear cosas inentendibles. - B-bueno tal vez...solo un poco

-¡Madura, Takuya!- le dijo JP- Ya nadie te cree si dices solo un poco. Te gusta y ya , acéptalo.

- Bueno si me gusta Hotaru, ¿Y?- dijo después de un largo suspiro- Eso no implica que ella sienta algo por mi.

-¿En serio?- dijo Kouichi casi burlandose - Ella se pone mas roja que el atardecer cuando esta contigo

- No es cierto- dijo Takuya

- La cosa es que te ha acostumbrado a verla toda roja- le dijo JP en burla.

En eso Tommy y Kouji volvieron a entrar en la habitación.

- Y...¿De que me perdí?- dijo Tommy volviendo a sentarse.

- De la confesión de Takuya

- Ah, eso ya lo sabia

-¿Como?- dijo JP

- Creo que todo mundo me cree cupido y bueno Takuya también me pidió ayuda.

- ¿También?- dijo JP extrañado

- No, digo que me pidió ayuda. Pero no ha hecho nada.

- Porque tus opciones son muy para Yuzuki y yo necesito algo que sea ideal para Hotaru. -

¿Que le gusta a ella?- le pregunto JP

- Bueno...- dio un largo respiro y dijo- La música una banda de estados unidos para ser exactos, los chocolates sobre todo los blancos, el helado de vainilla o si hace calor de limón, tiene según ella una severa obsesión con un anime llamado Inuyasha pero no le gusta hablar de eso, los peluches, los gorros y sombreros. Sus colores favoritos son el morado, el verde y el negro. No le gustan las cosas normales, le gusta sentirse diferente pero que no la critiquen...

- Wow,Wow, Wow- dijo JP

- Sabes demasiado de ella- dijo Kouichi con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

- Jejeje - río nerviosamente el moreno.

- Si sabes tanto de ella ¿porque no le haces algo con todo eso?- le pregunto Kouji

- Bueno es que no se como organizarlo todo.

Los otros tres chicos tomaron aire y rápidamente le dijeron.

JP:Dale chocolates blancos o llévala a comer helado

Kouji: ve Inuyasha para que puedas hablar con ella

Tommy: cántale una canción de su banda favorita

Kouichi: pinta unas rosas de morado o negro.

Takuya trato de tomar notas mentales de todo eso.

- Mas ordenado no puede estar- le dijo JP

- Ok, planeare algo y tratare de pedirle que sea mi novia antes de que se acabe la semana- dijo el castaño.

Acabadas las ultimas platica de chicos y chicas cada quien se fue a su casa para -lamentablemente- prepararse para otro día de escuela.

Kanbara había pensado toda la noche sobre lo que le dijeron los chicos e hizo un plan -según el infalible- para estar con Hotaru

. Para el la escuela se le hizo interminable - aunque la mayoría de las clases la pasaba dormido- pero cuando al fin llego la hora de la salida el corrió fuera. No espero a sus amigos no espero a nadie, solo se fue.

Todos quedaron confundidos por su ausencia pero decidieron no divagar mucho.

En cambio el estaba en el centro comercial, compro unas rosas blancas y se paseo para ver si encontraba algo mas.

Al terminar sus compras regreso a su casa.

- ¿Para que es todo eso?- pregunto Shinya.

- Nada que te importe- se escudo Takuya.

- ¿Es para Zoe?

-¡No!- grito el- No es para nadie- y tan solo con eso corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró. Encendió la computadora y busco una canción que Hotaru le había dicho que era su favorita e imprimió la letra y los acordes.

Después se escabullo hasta la cocina y con cuidado saco los colorantes artificiales que su mama utilizaba para hacer los pasteles. Puso las rosas en agua y al liquido le hecho unas gotas rojas y azules, lo mezclo y el agua adquirió una tonalidad morada. El resto de la tarde se la paso practicando la canción. Al final del día ya tenía la primera parte de la canción ya aprendida de memoria y perfectamente tocada en guitarra.

* * *

***Yuzuki signignifica Luna tiena **

**bien ese es el primer capitulo ya corregido porque me di cuenta que el formato estaba sin espacios -.-U **


	2. Takaru

Por primera vez en toda su vida Takuya despertó temprano y se puso una camisa roja, un pantalón negro y esta vez decidió dejar su gorra al derecho y ponerse los googles al cuello. Tomo su guitarra y el ramo de rosas -ahora pintadas- y salió corriendo hasta la escuela. El único que estaba allí era JP y como Lin todavía no llegaba le ayudo para hacer de guardaespaldas en lo que el abría el casillero de Hotaru y ponía el ramo en el.  
- ¿Que no esto es violar la privacidad de alguien?- dijo JP sin dejar de vigilar.  
- Claro que no solo lo he hecho esta vez, aparte n-  
- Ahí viene, ahí viene- JP empujo al menor hacia otro pasillo y vieron como Hotaru llegaba.  
Traía puesto un capri naranja, una playera de tirantes de color blanco, unas zapatillas también blancas, su cabello suelto y al hombro su guitarra.  
- Esta abriendo su casillero-dijo Takuya emocionado.  
- Lo se lo estoy viendo-dijo JP.  
La pelinegra saco el ramo sorprendida, las acerco a su nariz y la olió y después se quedo admirando el extraño color.  
- Le gustaron  
- Esa fue mi idea  
-¡Kouichi!- gritaron ambos por la súbita aparición del chico.  
Takuya se asomo un poco y vio que Hotaru arranco una flor se la puso en el cabello, guardo el ramo y se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.  
- Demonios, demonios- se repetían ambos castaños. El pelinegro para verse mas discreto abrió su casillero y simulo sacar cosas de el. Al ver su reacción ambos se acercaron a el y empezaron a balbucear cosas.  
- ¡Lin!- JP encontró la excusa perfecta al ver a su novia pasando por ese pasillo.  
Takuya no encontraba que hacer así que Kouichi decidió salvarlo al verlo tan nervioso.  
- Entonces, ¿Hiciste la tarea de Matemáticas?- le dijo cuando vio a Hotaru aparecer.  
- ¡Hey, chicos!- dijo ella alegremente.  
- Hola Hotaru- saludo Kouichi ya que Takuya mantenía su vista en sus tenis.  
- ¿De que hablaban?- pregunto mientras empezaban a caminar hacia su salón.  
- Oh, no es nada solo le pregunte a Takuya si había echo la tarea de matemáticas  
- Déjame adivinar, se te olvido ¿Verdad?  
-S-si- contesto el chico.  
- Ten en cuenta que no siempre estaré para salvarte.-le dio un cuaderno dejando asombrado al chico. - Pero no vuelvas a dormirte en clase- le guiño un ojo y el chico se sonrojo mas.  
- ¿C-como sabes que estaba dormido?  
- Te vi- el chico la miro y ella se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho.  
- Chicos, me acabo de acordar de que tengo clase de dibujo, creo que ya me voy. Nos vemos luego- Kouichi desapareció entre el mar de personas que estaban en el pasillo dejando a los otros jóvenes solos.  
- Cierto, nosotros tenemos música.- entonces ambos chicos se dirigieron a su salón.  
Para su buena suerte los alumnos solo les dedicaban miradas y no se toparon con ninguno de sus amigo que hiciera un comentario por verlos juntos.  
-Chicos, para el final de este bimestre haremos una exhibición. Cada uno de ustedes, ya sea en grupo, pareja o solo tendrá que preparar un numero. Pueden cantar o tocar algún instrumento. - la maestra Tachibana se veía emocionada- Tendrán esta clase para formar los grupos y decidir que harán, al final deberán pasarme una hoja con los nombres y su acto- después se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a teclear cosas en su computadora.  
-¡Hey, Hot-!- un chico peliverde le llamo pero al ver al castaño detrás de ella con una mirada que decía "Aléjate o muere" cambio sus palabras- ¡Hey, Hoshi!- corrigió para voltear a ver a otra chica.  
- ¿Que habrá querido Yukimura?- le pregunto Hotaru.  
- Ah, no lo se. Solo de confundió de nombres. Supongo- dijo Takuya dándole una mirada inocente.  
- Bueno...si tu lo dices. ¿Quieres hacer un dueto?- la chica estaba sonrojada pero lo disimulo mirando hacia otro lado.  
- C-claro- respondió el algo nervioso.  
- ¡Que bien!...quiero decir que esta bien ¿No?- a veces sorprendía la rapidez de tono con los que podía hablar.  
-Pensé que no te gustaba hacer nada en publico.- le dijo el chico.  
- Pues no...pero es por calificación- una gotita recorrió su nuca acompañada de un fuerte suspiro.  
- No te preocupes, yo voy a estar allí todo el tiempo  
- G-gracias- dijo ella mas sonrojada aun.  
- ¿Y que haremos?  
- Bueno, tu eres bueno con la guitarra y yo no mucho, así que algo fácil.  
- ¿Que tal si cantas?  
- Yo...¿Cantar?- ella estaba roja tanto por la pregunta del chico y la idea de tener que cantar en publico. - N-no creo que sea buena opción  
- Pero...cantas hermoso- le dijo sonrojándose  
- G-gracias p-pero no creo que pueda  
- Vamos- el hizo un puchero y juntando eso con su sonrojo se veía tan adorable que Hotaru no pudo negarse.  
- Pero que sea una canción co-  
- Chicos, casi lo olvido, la canción tendrá que ser escrita por ustedes. No de preocupen solo unas cuantas líneas.  
- Estamos arruinados- dijo Takuya.  
- E-en realidad...C-creo que no tanto- dijo ella aun mas nerviosa  
-¿De que hablas?- la chica suspiro y de entre los varios cuadernos que traía le mostró uno gris cubierto de estampas.  
- Ignora todo esto- señalo la tapa y empezó a buscar unas hojas en particular.- Tienes de donde elegir. Perdona mi espantosa letra- le paso el cuaderno y el comenzó a leer.  
- No te preocupes- empezo a leer las letras y se sorprendio por el profundo significado que tenían- Oye, cantas hermoso. Pero tus canciones son perfectas  
- G-gracias  
- ¿Que tal esta?- dijo señalando una de las hojas que acababa de leer.  
- T-todavía no la termino, es decir jamás pude acabarla...a veces me baso en situaciones de la vida y bueno...como la situación en la que me base no sucedió como yo creía pues no supe que mas escribir- explico la pelinegra  
- Te ayudare a escribirla, solo se que amo esta canción, igual que a t..- demasiadas palabras, poco cerebro. Suele pasarle a Takuya Kanbara. Para su salvación vio que Hotaru estaba volteada hablando con alguien mas y no oyó la ultima parte.  
- Bueno, si te gusta tanto me esforzare en terminarla- le dijo ella sonriendo.  
- Claro- le contesto sonrojado.  
Anotaron en una hoja de papel los datos que iban mas o menos así:  
" Integrantes: Takuya Kanbara y Hotaru Takahashi  
Duración aproximada del acto:1:30 minutos  
Instrumentos: Guitarra y voz  
Fragmento de la canción: No importa lo lejos que te encuentres tu...he de llegar a ti, miro al cielo para ver donde estas, y pienso que tal vez, tu y yo lo mismo podemos ver. Mis sentimientos te alcanzaran, en mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro..."

- ¿De donde sacaste esa rosa?- le pregunto Yuzuki curiosa a Hotaru.  
- Pues, en la mañana cuando abrí mi casillero estaba un ramo de rosas moradas y arranque una y la puse en mi cabello. - dijo tranquilamente.  
- ¿Y quien te lo habrá dejado?- dijo Lin "pensando" ella sabia obviamente quien era.  
- No lo se- se encogió de hombros.  
- Tienes un admirador secreto- dijo Zoe picara  
- No creo- dijo Hotaru volviendo a su comida.

La hora de la salida se acercaba y Takuya estaba cada vez mas nervioso.  
Cuando el timbre de salida sonó el salió corriendo de allí con su guitarra en mano.  
-¡Takuya!- Lo detuvo Tommy- Esta bien que busques a Hotaru pero te aseguro que no se ira  
- Lo se, lo se- tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmar su respiración - Es que estoy muy nervioso  
- Corre, se valiente y pideselo- le dijo el menor empujándolo hacia la puerta.  
El castaño busco con la mirada a "su chica" hasta que por fin dio con ella. Llevaba el ramo de rosas en las manos sonriendo ligeramente. Ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió un nuevo plan. Saco su teléfono rápidamente y marco el numero.  
- ¿Bueno?  
- Hotaru...¿Podemos vernos en el parque en unos 15 minutos?  
- C-claro pero ¿En donde?  
- Ya sabes el parque que esta cerca de la escuela en el lugar de siempre  
- Okay, nos vemos. Bye  
- Bye  
Takuya empezó a correr hacia parque dando tropiezos y golpeando a alguna gente en el camino. "El lugar de siempre" era un pequeño claro que casi nadie visitaba porque estaba rodeado de arboles -literalmente- los arboles hacían una "fortaleza" que impedía ver el espacio que había entre ellos.  
Para su suerte Hotaru todavía no llegaba, recargo su guitarra en un árbol y espero a que la chica apareciera. Cuando llego ella se veía confundida ya que pensó que Takuya ya estaría allí antes que ella.  
En ese momento Takuya comenzó a tocar los acordes de la canción pero sin cantarla.  
- Un minuto- susurro Hotaru. Se acerco a donde estaba Takuya pero el mantenía la cabeza agachada y por su gorra no dejaba ver su rostro.  
- Oiga, ¿Esta tocando Covergirl de Big Time Rush?  
El empezó de nuevo y esta vez si canto dirigiendo una mirada a Hotaru.  
"I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when  
you're looking in the mirror"  
La chica se llevo una sorpresa al ver el rostro del chico adornado con un lindo sonrojo al igual que ella al descubrir la identidad del chico.  
"And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday "  
Ella se arrodillo para estar junto a el mientras cantaba.  
"When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong"  
Hotaru casi derramaba lagrimas de la emoción, su canción favorita, cantada por su chico favorito. Y no, no estaba hablando de James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Kendall Schmidth ni mucho menos de Logan Henderson. NO, era su amado Takuya Kanbara.  
"Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl"  
Dejo su guitarra a un lado y se levanto y tomo las manos de la chica para levantarla.  
- Hotaru- empezó aun con sus manos entrelazadas. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto sonrojado y sonriendo.  
- Takuya- dijo ella en un susurro con algunas lagrimas traicioneras bajando por su rostro. Abrazo al chico por el cuello- ¡Si!- le grito felizmente. Despego su rostro del chico y el con sus pulgares limpio sus lagrimas.  
Después siguió con las manos en las mejillas de la muchacha y se inclino un poco para juntar sus labios en un beso. Ella al tenerlo cerca se sonrojo completamente pero después se dejo llevar cerrando fuertemente los ojos.  
Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Takuya volvió a abrazar a Hotaru y ella correspondió de inmediato eso.  
En ese justo instante Hotaru Takahashi era la chica mas feliz del mundo.  
- Tu hiciste todo desde el principio- le dijo aun sin separarse- Las rosas..  
- Las hice especialmente para ti, se que no te gustan las cosas convencionales  
- Por cierto, yo también te amo- se separo y lo miro a los ojos con un sonrojo notable.  
- Me escuchaste- dijo el chico y ella asintió- ¿Porque te sonrojas? Eres mi novia ahora tienes todo el derecho de decirme eso  
- Es que no puedo creerlo todavía- dijo ella con una sonrisa. El se acerco a ella y volvió a inclinarse para alcanzar sus labios besandola mas tiempo que antes.  
- Pues créelo- le dijo al oído.  
Al rato los dos ya estaban echados en el pasto observando las nubes. Cara a cara cierran los ojos con una sonrisa en sus rostros (algo así como el póster de TFIOS)  
- ¿Aprendiste la canción por mi?  
- Haría eso y mas. De hecho hice mas- la chica lo miro confundida- Ahora que los pienso eres como Kagome y yo como tu Inuyasha, pero no te preocupes, no hay ninguna Kykyo entre nosotros- le dijo sonriendo.  
- Lo viste- dijo sorprendida  
- Desde que me dijiste que te gustaba. Solo que casi no te gusta hablar de eso  
- Entonces sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti  
- ¿Atravesar el tiempo solo para estar conmigo,sin importar lo que dejes atrás?  
- Takuya, aprendiste muy bien. Pero...- dijo la chica levantandose lo cual también hizo el chico- Tu no tienes orejitas- jalo su gorra tapandole un poco los ojos.  
- Y tu...- trato de encontrar algo el chico- Tus ojos son ámbar no cafés  
- Te das cuenta que tengo mas armas a mi favor que tu- le dijo con cierto aire de superioridad  
- Pero...  
Callaron a Takuya de la mejor forma que puedes callar a alguien, con un suave beso.  
- ¿Porque te sonrojas si tengo todo el derecho de besaste, soy tu novia no?- se burlo ella al igual que el hace un rato.  
- Hotaru, a mi me gusta ser el que da los besos no el que los recibe- dijo con un falso tono enojado que mas bien se oía infantil.  
- Pues no siempre va ser así- Takuya se levanto con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Intenta besarme ahora- se burlo el chico. Hotaru se levanto y vio que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, con una sonrisa triunfante se paro en puntas y volvió a besarlo.  
- Ja, gane  
- Sigues estando chapara- le dijo infantilmente de brazos cruzados.  
- Tu eres demasiado alto- le respondió ella.  
- Eres única- le dijo el chico  
- Y tu eres perfecto- le respondio Hotaru.  
Estaba anocheciendo con el cielo ya tornandose naranja.  
- Takuya, no quiero irme pero debo de hacerlo o mis padres me mataran- dijo la chica tristemente.  
- Permitame escoltarla- le dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
- Esta bien, MI noble caballero- le dijo tomando su brazo.  
Los dos iban camino a casa de la chica y cuando ella vio aparecer su casa dio un largo suspiro.  
- Adiós, Takuya- le dijo abrazandolo.  
- Adiós, Hotaru- le dijo tomando sus mejillas y cortando la distancia entre sus rostros en un tierno beso, largo, lo mas largo que pudieron.  
Se sonrieron y Hotaru entro a su casa. Corrió hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta y se dejo caer en su cama mirando el techo celeste que estaba decorado con estrellas. Su cuarto era de paredes color crema, su cama era grande con sabanas lilas y almohadas blancas, tenía a lado izquierdo de su cama una cajonera donde estaban una lampara y un reloj-alarma, al lado derecho de la cama estaba un ropero estilo ingles de color blanco con detalles en rojo, el suelo a diferencia de todo era de madera como típica casa japonesa.  
- Hotaru, ¿Esta bien?- dijo su madre al otro lado de la puerta.  
- Como nunca- dijo ella en las nubes.  
Después de un rato de estar tirada en la cama decidió ponerse su pijama y meterse a dormir.  
-¡Hotaru-chan!- grito Yuzuki emocionada por la noticia.  
- Entonces, el te dejo las flores- dijo Zoe alegre.  
-¡Si! Aparte canto mi canción favorita- seguía Hotaru.  
- Como dije antes, solo faltan ustedes dos- dijo Lin llegando abrazada de JP.  
- No se preocupen si Kouji y Kouichi son algo lentos- dijo JP- Al parecer es cosa de familia  
- JP- le regaño Lin al ver los sonrojos de Mitzuki y Zoe  
- Okay, ya, me callo.  
Todas las demás empezaron a reír haciendo que las dos chicas se sonrojaran mas. Y para empeorar todo tanto Takuya, Tommy y los gemelos tras enterarse de la situación se rieron, exceptuando por Mitzuki, Kouji, Zoe y Kouichi que trataban de no mirarse en ese tiempo.

* * *

**Si, la pareja tiene nombre :3 a los que no les aparece el título es Takaru :3**

**Por cierto la canción que Takuya le canto a Hotaru es "Covergirl" de una maravillosa banda llamada Big Time Rush :'3**


End file.
